villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vince McMahon
Vincent Kennedy "Vince" McMahon is a businessman, pro wrestler, and has served as the Chairman and Owner of World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE (previously the World Wrestling Federation before 2002), since 1982. A former ringside announcer, he is the main antagonist on WWE programming first serving as a Supporting Character of the golden age era and new generation era the main antagonist of the attitude era from 1997 to 1999 the secondary antagonist of the mcmhan helmsey era and ruthless aggression era and the triotonary antagonist of the new era .He is known as a stereotypical and corrupt "evil" boss who abuses his power and often bullies many of his own employees. His role as an antagonist began in 1997 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view during the infamous real-life scandal known as the "Montreal Screwjob", where he screwed WWF Champion Bret "The Hitman" Hart out of the title. He has had notable feuds with Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, D-Generation X, The Undertaker, and many others. His children, Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon, have also been on both sides of the fences as heels and as faces. As a villain, he is most noted for cheating his own system, bringing vengeance upon those who don't follow his corporate views, and using his wealth and status to buy loyal underlings (such as The Corporate Team). Biography Early life Vince McMahon was born on August 24, 1942 as a kid he would always lived by the shadows of his Father not being as good at him which caused him to be the Evil and Corrupt Man that he is Today Vince would later have 2 kids Stephanie and Shane McMahon who would also follow the Footsteps of their Father later on in life. Wrestling Commentor Previously serving as a baby-face commentator, the Montreal Screwjob began his career as a villain, and created Mr. McMahon. Previously thought to be nothing more than a ringside announcer, the Chairman of the Board (as he would come to be introduced from now on) was infamous for his sudden changes to some of the biggest names in wrestling's matches due to his personal beliefs or wishes. Often drawing the most negative reactions from the crowd, similar to Eric Bischoff who himself claimed to have influenced the character, McMahon would go from the most hated man in WWE, to an honored Hall of Famer, and then back to the evil authority figure he truly was. The Montreal Screwjob & Feuds With Bret Hart On the September 23, 1996 during Monday Night Raw, announcer Jim Ross chased down McMahon, outing him as chairman and not just a commentator for the first time. The March 17, 1997 WWF Raw Is War is cited by some as the beginning of the Mr. McMahon character, as after Bret Hart lost to Sycho Sid in a steel cage match for the WWF Championship, Hart cursed out McMahon and management. This rant was followed by Hart shoving McMahon to the ground when he attempted to conduct a post-match interview. McMahon himself returned to the commentary position and nearly cursed out Hart before being calmed down by Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler. A match scheduled between Bret "The Hitman" Hart and "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels for the WWF Championship would culminate the final straw between the private and public McMahon for WWF. Due to what some believe to be an off-screen dispute resolution, the screw job was orchestrated by McMahon without the knowledge of Hart. The match was planned to proceed as follows: Hart would grab Michaels' foot and reverse a basic hold, putting him in the Sharpshooter, his finishing maneuver. Michaels would submit to the hold, but the referee would be unconscious. Hart would let go of the hold to try to revive the referee, but Michaels would hit Hart with his finisher, Sweet Chin Music, and make the pin. A second referee would then run to the ring with the Hart Dynasty (Owen Hart, Jim "Anvil" Neidhart, and British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith) following close behind. The second referee would start the count, but Owen and Davey Boy would break the pin. The original referee would then recover and start to make the count, but Hart would kick out, setting up about five more minutes of brawling that would result in a disqualification. Once the actual match began, Hart and Michaels brought their performance outside the ring and into the crowd, while being followed by McMahon and WWF officials. Contrary to their agreed plan, Michaels tightened the hold and refused to offer his own leg to Hart for the latter to break out of the hold. At that moment, referee Earl Hebner got to his feet, looked toward timekeeper Mark Yeaton, and shouted, "Ring the bell!" McMahon then elbowed Yeaton hard and yelled, "Ring the f****ng bell!" Yeaton rang the bell just as Hart reached forward and grabbed Michaels' leg, which broke the hold and caused Michaels to fall. Michaels' theme music then began playing and the ring announcer declared him the winner and the new WWF World Heavyweight Champion. Hebner had already exited the ring and was on his way out of the arena. After an initial moment of shock, Hart got to his feet, approached the apron where McMahon was standing and spat directly in his face, while Michaels feigned confusion. Michaels was ordered by McMahon to "pick up the damn belt and get the hell out of here!" Michaels left the arena with Gerald Brisco and Triple H and the broadcast signal cut off almost immediately after Michaels exited, with the last shot being a tight closeup of the Survivor Series logo above the entranceway. McMahon and most other WWF officials also quickly made their way backstage as an angry Hart smashed cameras, monitors, and ringside equipment. Fans in attendance also began to vent their fury on McMahon and WWF officials; a few even heaped garbage on them and some who were close enough pushed Michaels as he hurried backstage. The events caused a major distrust with backstage talent and management, and left viewers of the event incredibly confused as to what happened (though live attendees understood immediately.) The WWF successfully tapped fan outrage at McMahon over the incident by creating the persona of "Mr. McMahon" The Corporation vs. Stone Cold. Dude Love, and The Undertaker In December 1997 on Raw Is War, McMahon talked about the behavior and attitude of Stone Cold Steve Austin and demanded that Austin defend his Intercontinental championship against The Rock in a rematch. As in the previous match, Austin used his pickup truck as a weapon against The Rock and the Nation of Domination gang. Austin decided to forfeit the title to The Rock, but instead Austin gave The Rock a Stone Cold Stunner, his finishing move and knocked McMahon off the ring ropes. On the March 30 Raw Is War, the night after Austin won the WWF title at WrestleMania XIV, McMahon presented him with a new title belt and warned Austin that he did not approve of his rebellious nature. McMahon would now make more use of his "Corporate Stooges," Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson, who followed his rules relentlessly. In the fall of 1998, McMahon said he was "damn sick and tired" of seeing Stone Cold Steve Austin as the WWF Champion and developed a "master plan" to remove the championship from Austin. By employing the services of The Undertaker and Kane, McMahon set up a triple threat match for the WWF championship at Breakdown: In Your House, in which Undertaker and Kane could only win by pinning Austin. At Breakdown, Austin lost the title after being pinned simultaneously by both Undertaker and Kane. However, no new champion was crowned. The following night on Raw Is War, McMahon attempted to announce a new WWF Champion. He held a presentation ceremony, and introduced The Undertaker and Kane. After saying that both deserved to be the WWF Champion, Austin drove a Zamboni into the arena, and attacked McMahon before police officers stopped him, and arrested him. At the Judgement Day pay-per-view there was still no champion crowned as Austin declared himself the winner. McMahon ordered the WWF Championship to be defended in a 14-man tournament named Deadly Games at Survivor Series in 1998. McMahon made sure that Mankind reached the finals because Mankind had visited McMahon in hospital after McMahon was sent there by the Undertaker and Kane. Originally, McMahon was acting as he if he was helping out Mankind during the match. At one point, The Rock turned his attention to McMahon. McMahon turned on Mankind after a screwjob, however, as The Rock had caught Mankind in the Sharpshooter. Mankind had not submitted but McMahon ordered the referee to ring the bell, thus giving The Rock the WWF Championship. This was an homage to the "Montreal Screwjob" that occurred only one year earlier. McMahon referred to The Rock as the "Corporate Champion" thus forming the Corporation with his son Shane McMahon and The Rock. At Rock Bottom: In Your House, Mankind defeated The Rock to win the WWF Championship after The Rock passed out to the Mandible Claw. McMahon, however, screwed Mankind once again by reversing the decision and returning the belt to his chosen champion, The Rock. McMahon participated in a "Corporate Rumble" on the January 11, 1999 Raw as an unscheduled participant, but was eliminated by Chyna. McMahon restarted a long-running feud with Stone Cold Steve Austin when, in December 1998, he made Austin face the Undertaker in a Buried Alive match with the Royal Rumble qualification on the line. Austin defeated the Undertaker with help from Kane. McMahon had put up $100,000 to anyone who could eliminate Austin from the Royal Rumble match. At Royal Rumble, thanks to help from the Corporation's attack on Austin in the women's bathroom during the match (Austin and McMahon went under the ropes, not over them as the Royal Rumble rules require for an elimination to occur) and The Rock distracting Austin, McMahon lifted Austin over the top rope from behind, thus winning the match and earning a title shot at WrestleMania XV against the WWF Champion The Rock. He turned down his spot, however, and WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels awarded it to Austin, which infuriated McMahon. Austin decided to put his title shot on the line against McMahon so he could get a chance to fight Vince at In Your House: St. Valentine's Day Massacre in a steel cage match. During the match, Big Show interrupted, making his WWF debut. He threw Austin through the side of the cage, inadvertently giving him the victory. The Corporation started a feud with The Undertaker's new faction the Ministry of Darkness, which led to a story line introducing McMahon's daughter Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie played an innocent girl who was kidnapped by The Ministry twice. The first time she was kidnapped, she was found by Ken Shamrock on behalf of McMahon in a basement of the stadium. The second time she was kidnapped, The Undertaker attempted to marry her whilst she was forcefully tied to the Ministry's crucifix, fortunately she was saved by Steve Austin. This angle saw a brief friendship develop between McMahon and Austin, cooling their long running feud. McMahon became a member of the short-lived stable The Union, during May 1999. McMahon's son Shane merged the Corporation with Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness to form the Corporate Ministry. On the June 7 episode of Raw Is War, McMahon was revealed as the "Higher Power" behind the Corporate Ministry all along who has allegedly orchestrated everything to mess with Steve Austin. This not only reignited McMahon's feud with Austin, but also caused a disgusted Linda McMahon and Stephanie to give their 50% share of the WWF to Austin. At King of the Ring, Vince and Shane defeated Austin in a handicap ladder match to regain their 50% and control of the WWF. While he was CEO, Austin had scheduled a WWF Championship match, to be shown on Raw Is War after King Of The Ring. During the match, Austin defeated the Undertaker once again to become the WWF Champion. At Fully Loaded, Austin was again scheduled for a match against The Undertaker. If Austin lost, he would be banned from wrestling for the WWF Championship again; if he won, Vince McMahon would be banned from appearing on WWF TV. Austin defeated The Undertaker, and McMahon was officially banned from WWF TV. McMahon returned as a face in the fall of 1999 and won the WWF Championship in a match against Triple H, thanks to outside interference from Austin on the September 16 SmackDown!. He had decided to vacate the title during the following Monday's Raw Is War, because he was not allowed on WWF TV Steve Austin reinstated him, however, in return for a WWF title shot. Over the next few months McMahon and Triple H feuded, with the linchpin of the feud being Triple H's storyline marriage to Stephanie McMahon. The feud culminated at Armageddon in 1999; McMahon faced Triple H in a No Holds Barred match which McMahon lost. Afterward, Stephanie turned on him, revealing her true colors. McMahon, along with his son Shane, then disappeared from WWF television, unable to accept the union between Triple H and Stephanie leaving Triple H and Stephanie in complete control of the WWF. The McMahon & Triple H Reign McMahon returned to WWF television on the March 13, 2000 Raw Is War helping The Rock win his WWF title shot back from the Big Show where he would also attack Shane McMahon and Triple H. Two weeks later, McMahon and The Rock defeated Shane McMahon and The Big Show in a tag team match with help from special guest referee Mankind. At WrestleMania 2000, Triple H defended the WWF Championship in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match in which each competitor had a McMahon in his corner. Triple H had his wife Stephanie, The Rock had Vince, Mick Foley had Vince's wife Linda, and Big Show had Shane in his corner. After Big Show and Foley were eliminated, Triple H and The Rock were left, although Vince was in The Rock's corner, he turned on The Rock after hitting him with a chair, revealing himself as a villain for the first time since his feud with Stone Cold Steve Austin. Vince's turn aided his new son-in-law to win the championship match and marked the beginning of a new era of control. At King of the Ring, Vince, Shane, Triple H took on The Undertaker, Kane, and The Rock in a six-man tag team match for the WWF Championship. The stipulation of this match was that whoever made the scoring pinfall would become the WWF Champion. McMahon was pinned by The Rock, leaving The Rock as champion. McMahon was then absent from WWF television until late 2000. On the December 4 episode of Raw Is War, McMahon questioned the motives of then WWF Commissioner Mick Foley and expressed concern of the well being of the six superstars competing in the Hell in a Cell match at Armageddon. On the December 18 episode of Raw Is War, McMahon faced Olympian and villain Kurt Angle in a non-title match which was fought to no contest when Mick Foley interfered and attacked both men. After the match, both men beat Foley and McMahon fired him. McMahon then began a public extramarital affair with Trish Stratus, much to the disgust of his daughter, Stephanie. McMahon used these instances to humiliate Stratus with such incidents as making her walk around and bark like a dog for McMahon in the ring at one point. On the February 26 episode of Raw, McMahon and Stephanie further humiliated Trish by dumping sewage on her, with McMahon adding that Stephanie will always be "daddy's little girl" and Trish was only "daddy's little toy". McMahon and Stephanie then aligned together against Shane, who'd returned and had enough of Vince's actions in recent months. At WrestleMania X-Seven, McMahon lost to Shane after Linda—who had been emotionally abused to the point of a nervous breakdown; the breakdown was caused after Vince demanded a divorce on the December 7 episode of SmackDown!; the breakdown left her helpless as she was deemed unable to continue being CEO of the WWF at the time, giving Vince 100% authority; finally, she was heavily sedated, in the story line and later hit Vince with a low-blow. On the same night, McMahon formed an alliance with Stone Cold Steve Austin, helping him defeat The Rock to gain another WWF Championship. The two, along with Triple H, formed an alliance. Austin and Triple H put The Rock out of action with a brutal assault and suspension. Austin and Triple H held all three major WWF titles at the same time. The alliance was short lived, due to an injury to Triple H and a business venture by McMahon. WCW and a Short Lived Invasion McMahon purchased long-time rival promotion World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in March 2001 from AOL Time Warner and signed many wrestlers from the organization. This marked the beginning of the Invasion story line, in which the former WCW wrestlers regularly fought matches against the WWF wrestlers. On the July 9, 2001 episode of Raw Is War, some extremists as well as several former ECW wrestlers on the WWF roster, joined with the WCW wrestlers to form The Alliance. Stone Cold Steve Austin joined the Alliance, along with Shane and Stephanie McMahon while Vince led Team WWF. At Survivor Series, Team WWF defeated Team Alliance in a Survivor Series elimination match to pick up the victory for WWF and end the Invasion story line. Following the collapse of The Alliance, McMahon created the "Vince McMahon Kiss My Ass Club", also known as the "Mr. McMahon Kiss My Ass Club", which consisted of various WWE individuals being ordered to kiss his buttocks in the middle of the ring, usually with the threat of suspension or firing if they refused. The club was originally proclaimed closed by The Rock after McMahon was forced to kiss Rikishi's buttocks on an episode of SmackDown!. However, the club segment has resurfaced several times over the years. The gimmick has also spawned its own Internet based cartoon entitled "Mr. McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club – The WWE's Most Valuable Asset". The cartoon series, produced by Animax Entertainment, debuted on WWE.com on November 22, 2006. The cartoon was later canceled as part of a settlement between WWE and Cartoon Network due to the show's similarities with Cartoon Network's show "Assy McGee". WWF Becomes the World Wrestling Entertainment In November 2001, The Natureboy Ric Flair returned to WWF after an eight-year hiatus declaring himself the co-owner of the WWF, which infuriated McMahon. The two faced each other in January 2002, at Royal Rumble, in a Street Fight which Flair won. Due to their status as co-owners, McMahon became the owner of SmackDown! while Flair became the owner of Raw. However, on the June 10 Raw, McMahon defeated Flair to end the rivalry to become the sole owner of WWE. On the February 13, 2003 SmackDown!, McMahon tried to derail the return of legend Hulk Hogan after a five-month hiatus but was knocked out by Hogan and received a running leg drop. At the No Way Out pay-per-view, McMahon interfered in Hogan's match with The Rock. Hogan had originally won the match as he hit The Rock with a running leg drop, but the lights went out. When the lights came back on, McMahon came to the ringside to distract Hogan. Sylvain Grenier, the referee, gave The Rock a chair, which he then hit Hogan with. He ended the match with a Rock Bottom to defeat Hogan. This led to McMahon facing Hogan in a match at WrestleMania XIX, which McMahon lost in a Street Fight. McMahon then banned Hogan from the ring but Hogan returned under the gimmick of "Mr. America." McMahon tried to prove that Mr. America was Hogan under a mask but failed at these attempts. Hogan later quit WWE and at which point McMahon claimed that he had discovered Mr. America was Hulk Hogan and "fired" him. McMahon asked his daughter Stephanie to resign as SmackDown! General Manager on the October 2 SmackDown!. Stephanie, however, refused to resign and this set up an "I Quit" match between the two. At the No Mercy pay-per-view, McMahon defeated Stephanie but later that night, he helped Brock Lesnar retain the WWE Championship against The Undertaker in a Biker Chain match. This started a rivalry between McMahon and Undertaker. At Survivor Series, McMahon defeated Undertaker in a Buried Alive match with help from Kane. He began a feud with Eric Bischoff in late 2005, when he decided that Bischoff was not doing a good job as General Manager of Raw. He started "The Trial of Eric Bischoff" where McMahon served as the judge. Bischoff ended up losing the trial; McMahon "fired" him, and put him in a garbage truck before it drove away. Bischoff stayed gone for months. Almost a year later on Raw in late 2006, Bischoff was brought out by McMahon's executive assistant Jonathan Coachman so that he could announce the completion of his real life book Controversy Creates Cash. Bischoff began blasting remarks at McMahon, saying that he was fired "unceremoniously" as the Raw General Manager, and that there would be no McMahon if not for Bischoff's over-the-top rebellious ideas, and that D-Generation X was nothing but a rip off of the New World Order from WCW. Battle of the Billionaires In January 2007, McMahon started a feud with billionaire Donald Trump, which was featured on major media outlets as well. Originally Trump wanted to fight McMahon himself but they came to a deal: both men would pick a representative to wrestle at WrestleMania 23 in a Hair vs. Hair match. The man whose wrestler lost would have his head shaved bald, live. After the contract signing on Raw, Trump pushed McMahon over the table in the ring onto his head after McMahon provoked Trump with several finger pokes to the shoulders. Later at a press conference, McMahon, during a photo opportunity, offered a shake of hands with Trump but retracted his hand as Trump put out his. McMahon went on to fiddle with Trump's tie and flick Trump's nose. This angered Trump as he then slapped McMahon across the face. McMahon was then restrained from retaliating by Trump's bodyguards and Bobby Lashley, Trump's representative. At WrestleMania 23, McMahon's representative, Umaga, lost the match. As a result, McMahon's hair was shaved bald by Trump and Lashley with the help of special referee Steve Austin. McMahon then began a rivalry with Lashley over his ECW Championship. At Backlash, McMahon pinned Lashley in a 3-on-1 handicap match teaming up with his son Shane and Umaga to win the ECW Championship. At Judgment Day, McMahon defended his ECW Championship against Lashley again in a 3-on-1 handicap match. Lashley won the match as he pinned Shane but McMahon said that he was still the champion because Lashley could only be champion if he could beat him. McMahon finally lost the ECW Championship to Lashley at One Night Stand in a Street Fight despite interference by Shane and Umaga. Death Hoax & Million Dollar Mania On June 11, 2007, WWE aired a segment at the end of Raw that featured McMahon entering a limousine moments before it exploded. The show went off-air shortly after, and WWE.com reported the angle within minutes as though it were a legitimate occurrence, proclaiming that McMahon was "presumed dead." Although this was the fate of the fictional "Mr. McMahon" character, no harm came to the actual person; the "presumed death" of McMahon was part of a storyline. WWE later acknowledged to CNBC that he was not truly dead. The angle was ultimately cancelled when wrestler Chris Benoit has killed his family and committed suicide himself, prompting a special edition of Raw with no audience and the sudden return of McMahon. On the June 2 Raw, McMahon announced that, starting the following week, he would give away $1,000,000 live on Raw. Fans could register online, and each week, randomly selected fans would receive a part of the $1,000,000. McMahon's Million Dollar Mania lasted just three weeks and was suspended after the 3-hour Draft episode of Raw on June 23. After giving away $500,000, explosions tore apart the Raw stage, which fell and collapsed on top of McMahon. On June 30, Shane addressed the WWE audience before Raw, informing the fans that his family had chosen to keep his father’s condition private. In addition, he also urged the WWE roster to stand together during what he described as a "turbulent time." The McMahons made several requests to the wrestlers for solidarity, before finally appointing Mike Adamle as the new general manager of Raw in order to restore order to the brand. Resolution with Bret Hart and Less Frequent Appearances , spits in the face of Hart to seek revenge for Bret spitting at him back in Montreal.]]On the January 4, 2010 Raw, McMahon confronted special guest host Bret "The Hitman" Hart for the (televised) first time since the Montreal Screwjob at Survivor Series 1997, with the intention of burying the hatchet. The two appeared to finally bury the hatchet, but after shaking hands, Vince kicked Hart in the groin and left the arena to a loud chorus of boos and the crowd chanting "Bret screwed Bret! You screwed Bret!" This began a series of videos and terminology to change the focus of the screwjob to being orchestrated by McMahon to being the fault of the victim, Hart, which was in reference to an interview McMahon had done closer to the time of the event. A match was then booked between the two at WrestleMania XXVI, which saw Hart defeat McMahon in a No Holds Barred Lumberjack match. On the May 31 Raw, McMahon returned to congratulate Hart on becoming the new Raw General Manager. On the June 22 Raw, McMahon fired Hart for not dealing with NXT season one rookies, known as The Nexus. That same night, he announced the new General Manager would be anonymous and make decisions via emails, which would be read by Michael Cole. The General Manager's first decision was for McMahon to be the guest referee for a WWE Championship match that night between John Cena and Sheamus. The match was interrupted by The Nexus who then attacked McMahon who had to be escorted to the hospital McMahon later appeared in a segment on the November 1 Raw, still in a coma from the attack by The Nexus. He woke up and his doctor (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) who explained what had happened to the WWE since he'd been out. The scene transitioned to Stephanie McMahon then waking up, revealing it was all a dream and Vince was perfectly fine. On the June 27 episode of Raw, CM Punk made a scathing-on air speech criticizing WWE and McMahon about the way WWE was run. McMahon suspended Punk, but reinstated him at the behest of Punk's Money in the Bank pay-per-view opponent, John Cena. At the pay-per-view, McMahon and Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis interfered on Cena's behalf but Punk was ultimately successful and walked out of the company with the championship. On the following Raw, Triple H returned and, on behalf of WWE's board of directors, fired McMahon from his position of running Raw and SmackDown, though leaving him chairman of the board. This would be the second time McMahon's signature catchphrase was used against him, the first being when Donald Trump became the General Manager of Raw for two episodes. Triple H then announced he himself had been designated Chief Operating Officer of WWE. McMahon returned on the October 10 Raw, firing Triple H from running Raw, stating the board of directors had called Triple H a financial catastrophe, and that the WWE employees had voted no confidence in him the previous week. He subsequently appointed Laurinaitis as the interim general manager of Raw. On June 11, 2012, McMahon returned to give a job evaluation to John Laurinaitis. After a conflict with Cena and Big Show that saw McMahon accidentally knocked out by Big Show, McMahon declared that if Big Show lost his match at No Way Out, Laurinaitis would be fired. Cena defeated Big Show in a steel cage match, and McMahon fired Laurinaitis. McMahon announced AJ as Raw's new general manager at Raw 1000 and made Booker T SmackDown's new general manager on August 3 episode of SmackDown. After CM Punk interrupted him on the October 8 episode of Raw, he challenged Punk to a match, threatening to fire him if he didn't accept. The match never officially started, but McMahon held his own in a brawl with Punk until Punk attempted his finisher the Go To Sleep. Ryback and Cena interfered and McMahon ultimately booked Punk in a match with Ryback at Hell in a Cell. During the buildup for the 2013 Royal Rumble, McMahon told CM Punk that if The Shield interfered in his match with The Rock, Punk would forfeit his title. During the match, the lights went out and Rock was attacked by what appeared to be The Shield, leading to The Rock's loss. Vince came out and restarted the match at Rock's request and Rock was victorious. The next night on Raw, while conducting a performance review on Paul Heyman, he was assaulted by the returning Brock Lesnar, who attacked him with his finisher, the F-5. According to WWE.com, McMahon suffered a broken pelvis and would require surgery at some point. Vince sought revenge on Heyman and faced him in a street fight on the February 25 episode of Raw, but Lesnar again interfered, only for Triple H to interfere as well, setting up a rematch between Lesnar and Triple H at WrestleMania 29. From June 2013, members of the McMahon family began to dispute various elements of the control of WWE, such as the fates of Daniel Bryan, and of Raw and SmackDown General Managers Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero. After Triple H and Stephanie created The Authority, McMahon celebrated Randy Orton's victory at TLC with them, but stepped aside from his on-screen authority role in early 2014 in order to evaluate Triple H and Stephanie's control of the company. McMahon returned on the November 3, 2014 episode of Raw, making a stipulation that if Team Cena had defeated Team Authority at Survivor Series, The Authority would be removed from power. Team Cena won the match, but McMahon gave John Cena the option to reinstate The Authority. The Authority & McMahon Family Control of WWE McMahon returned on the December 14, 2015 episode of Raw, aligning himself with The Authority, by confronting Roman Reigns over his attack on Triple H at the TLC pay-per-view. McMahon granted Reigns a rematch for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Sheamus, with the stipulation that if he failed to win the championship he would be fired. During the match, McMahon interfered on Sheamus' behalf but was attacked by Reigns, who then pinned Sheamus to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the December 28 episode of Raw, McMahon was arrested for assaulting an NYPD officer and resisting arrest after a confrontation with Roman Reigns. McMahon made himself special guest referee in Reigns' rematch against Sheamus on the January 4, 2016 episode of Raw, where Reigns won after McMahon was knocked out and another referee made the decision. With his plan foiled, McMahon retaliated by announcing after the match that Reigns would defend his title at the Royal Rumble against 29 other men in the Royal Rumble match, which was won by Triple H. On the February 22, episode of Raw, McMahon presented the first ever "Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence" Award to Stephanie before being interrupted Shane McMahon, who would make his return to WWE for the first time in over six years, claiming that he wanted control of Raw. This led to Vince book Shane against The Undertaker at WrestleMania 32 in a Hell in a Cell match with the stipulation that if Shane won, he would have full control of Raw and The Undertaker would be banned from competing in any future WrestleMania. On the April 4 episode of Raw, McMahon would gloat about Shane's loss at WrestleMania the previous night, before Shane would come out and accept his defeat and say goodbye, leading McMahon to allow Shane to run that nights show, after feeling upstaged by his son. After Shane would take control of Raw for the rest of April, at Payback, McMahon would announce that Shane and Stephanie would have joint control of Raw. Later, Shane would come to be the GM of Smackdown Live, marking the first time that since The Invasion angle that the McMahon family was in complete control of all brands again. Gallery Images VinceMcMahonMuscleReaction.gif vlcsnap-2015-12-07-00h15m54s577.png|Vince McMahon as Mr. McMagma in The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! Mr. Mcmahon.png|Vince McMahon in Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery Videos WWE Vince McMahon's Theme Song|Vince McMahon's WWF/E Entrance Theme Trivia *Both of McMahon's finishers are from former rivals, Steve Austin and Triple H. *McMahon is the oldest World Champion according to Guinness world records. *McMahon's decision making is speculated to be one of the reasons for his fleeting appearances, though his older age could indicate he is unable to travel the weekly schedule WWE requires. *In real life, fans also are disillusioned with the removal of wrestling territories that existed pre-1980s. This was of course before the massive expansion of the WWF which saw talent from these territories go to WWF. **Some believe this to be an evil tactic as it is similar to a monopoly over the wrestling industry, monopolies being illegal of course *The 2005 Royal Rumble controversy McMahon furiously ran down to the ring to confront John Cena and Batista, this resulted in a real life injury, leaving McMahon with two torn quads. *McMahon has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame *McMahon infamously wanted a story line angle where Stephanie, his real life daughter, was pregnant with a child but didn't know who the father was. The result would be that Vince was the father, but the idea was scrapped *Rod McMahon, Vince's brother was apart of the WWF when Mr. McMahon, Sr. was involved but left to pursue a job in the steel industry **Rod was supposed to appear after the death hoax angle, but due to the Benoit murders, the entire angle was scrapped. Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Wrestlers Category:On & Off Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Elitist Category:Cowards Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pimps Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Elderly Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Legacy Category:Extravagant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Muses Category:Revived Category:Dark Messiah Category:Hegemony Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dissociative Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Tyrants